It's A Lot Like Love
by 141622
Summary: Bruce entered his apartment, completely unaware of the pair of emerald green eyes watching him. / IC, TWT, adult themes and all that.


**1. This is the first fanfic I have ever written in my entire life, this is did not have a beta-reader and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes. I did my best.**

**2. I tried to keep both Batman and Joker in character as well as I could. The Joker I had in mind while writing this was the Joker from the Arkham Asylum/City - games (because I've been playing them 24/7 these last few days) mixed with Heath Ledger's Joker and maybe even the one from the cartoons. **

**3. This story doesn't really take place during any of the films, though it does mention the romances between Bruce/Rachel and Bruce/Talia.**

**3. I have read almost all of the completed B/J stories here, so naturally I was inspired by them. I realize this setting has been used before, so I apologize for any similarities.**

_Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned belong to me._

* * *

It had been a good night, if you can accept "good" as an alternative to "uneventful". Maybe even a little too uneventful for the Batman, who had gotten used to chasing criminals through the city streets every night that the increasingly quiet nights like these made him wonder why he even bothered. On the other hand, it meant that the crime rate in Gotham City was going down. Of course there were the minor delinquents and thieves like in every city, but no one had seen or heard from the super-villains such as the Scarecrow or Penguin in over a year; even the Joker had been keeping quiet. The GCPD could handle the drug dealers and occasional bank robbers on their own, so Batman was left with almost nothing to do besides wait for something to happen. A threat could rise at any time, and he had to be ready.

Batman missed the thrill of the chase, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. His life as Bruce Wayne was becoming duller every day; he was tired of the never-ending company meetings, fund raisers and not having someone to go home to. Bruce had one of those dull company meetings early the next morning, which is why it was time for the Batman to retire for the night. He flew on to the balcony of his penthouse downtown, deciding against going to the Wayne Manor in the outskirts of the city. The Dark Knight took a look of the sleeping city before him, almost as if making sure none of his enemies had suddenly come out of hiding and causing chaos and terror within the citizens. After deciding everything was still intact and as it should be, Bruce punched in the code for the alarm system and entered the apartment, completely unaware of the pair of emerald green eyes watching him.

The Joker had been lying low for a while, mostly because he had been locked away in Arkham Asylum for the past few months. He could have escaped at any time he wanted to, but quite frankly, he just didn't feel like it. Being outside the walls meant constant running and hiding from the Batman, while in the Asylum he had plenty of time and space to plan his next move. Also, the new psychologist called Harleen Quinzel, had taken a shine to the Joker which obviously meant great advantages for him, such as the doctor sneaking in a few cell phones and other equipment that would help him break free when the time came. The Clown Prince didn't really care much for her, but who was he to deny a fan?

Besides Dr. Quinzel, the Joker had a few other useful allies within the walls of the Asylum. After a quick phone call to Officer Boles, one of the security guards of Arkham, the Joker was a free man again. If everything went according to plan he would have a good 24 hours before anyone would even notice his absence. Not that the Joker really had a plan, mainly just some ideas of how he would rather want things to happen.

After a relaxing shower and putting his Bat-suit away, Bruce was more than ready for bed. He decided not to call and wake up Alfred to tell him about his whereabouts; being a billionaire with a single status it wasn't really uncommon for him to spend the night away from the Manor. Especially when the ride from the Manor to the Wayne Tower would take roughly an hour in traffic, and Bruce would much rather spend that time sleeping. The Tower was only a few blocks from his penthouse; it would take him just a couple of minutes to walk over there.

Bruce had been sleeping for a good 50 minutes when he was suddenly woken up with a shudder and a feeling of being watched. He couldn't see anyone in the darkness, and just as he was reaching over to the bedside table to turn the light on, something hit him in the head. Bruce felt his world spiraling before everything went completely black.

When Bruce regained consciousness moments later the first thing he saw was a blurred shape of purple, green and white above him, pinning him down. He blinked a few times and quickly scanned the room, taking notice of his surroundings. There was a baseball bat on the floor but the glass door of the balcony wasn't shattered, meaning that the Joker must have seen the code of his alarm system. He made a mental note to change it as soon as he got free and rid of his captor. Bruce tried to struggle free, but his hands were cuffed to the bedpost and he couldn't move his legs because of the weight of the man above him.

"Look who decided to finally wake up! What, you trying to get rid of me already?" the Joker asked with a wide grin plastered on his painted face.

"J-Joker? What do you want?" Bruce asked, trying his best to sound frightened. He wasn't truly scared, but finding the Joker in your bedroom in the middle of the night was something to be scared about, you know, if you weren't Batman.

"What do _I_ want? I believe that's the first time you've ever asked me that. Let's see, what do I want, what do I want…" He pondered. "Ooh I know, I want to know why a raven is like a writing desk, I have no idea and it's been driving me mad."

"What do you mean, I don't believe we've ever…" Bruce tried, ignoring the Joker's riddle.

"Oh now don't give me that crap Batsy, I know it's you. Don't worry" the white faced man suddenly sounded serious as he leaned close to Bruce's face. "I won't tell." He continued with a low voice and a serious face, before straightening up and throwing his head back in laughter.

"You really thought I didn't know? I've known for ages! I may be insane but I'm not stupid. I know everything about you, just like you know everything about me. We're practically BFF's!" the Joker laughed again while Bruce remained stone-faced. It was best not to let the fact that the madman knew his secret get to him right now.

"Why are you here?" he asked with a voice the Joker thought sounded more like the Batman. "You need to go, now." He continued and tried to lift his legs so the Joker would fall off to the side.

"Ooh Bats, do that again!" the Joker said while pressing his hips down. Bruce's eyes widened in realization of what was happening as the clown continued.  
"As we already are totally BFF's, I thought I'd take our relationship to a whole new level!" the Joker kept pressing his hips down, slowly building up a steady rhythm.

_Surely the Joker didn't mean..? _

"Let me go now, Joker, and I'll let you live." Batman commanded with a steely voice.

"See that's just the thing, you would never kill me. I can do whatever I want and you'd still let me live. That's the beauty of it!" The Joker said excitedly.

"I'm starting to reconsider."

Bruce knew it wasn't true; he would never break his One Rule of never killing anyone. Right now, though, he felt like he was ready to break that rule, cursing his body for betraying him at a time like this. He felt the beginnings of an erection starting to form up, and the Joker noticed it too. Never stopping his rocking, he leaned in to Bruce's face again.

"What's that? You're enjoying this?" He searched Bruce's face. Bruce could feel the Joker's breath on his lips. "You are! You _are _enjoying this!" The clown laughed and straightened up again.

"Do this to any man and his body would give a reaction." Bruce tried to defend himself. He _had _just woken up after all.

"Who would've known? Here I was thinking _you _of all people had some sort of self-control!" the Joker giggled and kept his movements going. He pushed his hips down harder a few times as he was taking off his purple coat. He pulled out a knife from its pocket before throwing the coat on the floor. Finally the Joker stopped rocking and rolled over to lay next to the tied up and silent Batman. Lying on his side, he took the knife and ran it across Bruce's bare chest.

"I remember giving these scars to you." The Joker ran the blade across each scar. "The church last year, the art museum and ooh, this one's from the theatre. Remember that one?" the Joker said, almost sounding proud of having scarred the Batman this many times. Bruce nodded in response.

"You have all these scars and they're all from me, don't you have any other friends to play with?"

"I've battled you more times than anyone," Bruce responded coolly. "Unlike everyone else, you don't have a method to your madness. You just swing and throw the knives around, they're bound to hit me sometimes."

"You've actually figured out my fighting methods. I'm flattered, I really am!" the Joker gasped while holding his heart mockingly. He rose to his knees on the bed and tossed the knife on the pillow, before taking off his purple leather gloves and unbuttoning his dark green vest and finally the light purple checkered shirt. Bruce's eyes went up to the ceiling, not wanting to see what the murdering psychopath could possibly be doing.

"Now don't be shy Brucie, you showed me yours, I'll show you mine!" The Joker said and ran a finger across an ugly scar on his chest. "This one's my favorite. Remember how I got it?" He asked.

"Not really." Bruce replied with his eyes still on the ceiling.

"Batsy, you're not even looking at me!" the Joker straddled Bruce again, forcing the other man to look. The Joker pointed at his chest again. "This one, remember?" He asked again with a slightly more menacing voice. Bruce replayed their previous fights in his head before answering.

"The first time we met."

"Oh Bats, you do remember!" The Joker's voice was light-hearted again. Bruce's eyes involuntarily ran over the other man's exposed flesh. He noticed all the scars, bigger ones he had probably caused and some smaller ones that looked like cigarette burns. Whether or not they were self-inflicted, he didn't know. Bruce also noticed how thin the Joker was, and for the first time ever he saw his greatest enemy as a human being instead of an unstoppable force, a symbol, an idea. The Joker noticed Bruce staring. "Take a picture, sweetie, it'll last longer."

Bruce averted his eyes again.

"You're going to have some new scars if you don't untie me now."

"Oh _boo_, are we really back to that now?" He started rolling his hips again. "I thought we were really having fun here."

"I'm warning you, Joker!" the Batman threatened.

"Well what are you going to do, stare me to death?" the Joker replied while grabbing the knife again and holding it to Bruce's face. "If you want to keep that face as pretty as it is, I'd suggest you do as I say. Close your eyes!" he commanded. Bruce slowly shut his eyes, expecting the worst but nothing happened. The Joker hadn't expected the Batman to actually obey him, so he had a hard time figuring what to do now. After a while the billionaire felt shuffling movement on top of him. The Joker had taken off his shoes and was now back to rolling his hips against Bruce's, the movement causing pleasurable friction to the both of them.

"Naughty, naughty, Batman!" the Joker teased sounding a little out of breath. The knife was still pressed against the hero's face, but when the Joker saw Batman's jaw clenching with a stifled moan, he tossed it aside. "What's wrong Bats? You seem so stiff." The Joker ground his hips hard. "I rest my case."

Bruce's cock was standing to full attention now and there was no way of hiding it from the Joker.

"Untie me." Bruce demanded and opened his eyes.

"Uh uh, you didn't say please!"

Bruce Wayne would never beg for anything so he remained silent.

The Joker raised his hand and ran a finger from Bruce's wrist down to his neck before grabbing his face. "I'm starting to think you don't want me to untie you." The Joker said before crashing their lips together. Bruce gasped out in surprise, and the Joker took this as an opportunity to invade Bruce's mouth with his tongue. The kiss wasn't sweet or loving, it was violent, demanding and even almost painful.

While Bruce was hoping that this was all just a dream, that he wasn't really fully aroused and kissing the Killer Clown, he found himself starting to respond to the kiss. Bruce noticed the Joker's eyes were closed before doing the same and letting his tongue battle for dominance with his worst enemy. The Joker had never ceased his movements on his hips, and Bruce could feel the other man pressing up on his lower abdomen. Instead of disgust, Bruce felt a sudden rush of warmth fill his stomach and he let out another stifled moan.

The Joker pulled away for air. "If I had known you were so in to this, I would've done this a long time ago!" He said breathlessly. The Clown Prince kissed the Dark Knight again, and this time he sneaked his right hand down between their bodies and in to the Batman's pants. As his hand worked up a steady rhythm, the man beneath him rolled his eyes in to the back of his skull. Bruce was trying to picture anyone else above him, Rachel, Talia or even Selina, but all he could think about was the painted face of the Joker.

The more his enemy sped up his hand, the more the Batman felt his morals and inhibitions slip away. He tried to fight it but it just _felt too good_, unlike anything he had ever experienced, and Bruce was now kissing the Joker back the best he could with his limbs immobilized. He was starting to get close and the Joker must have noticed it too, because he suddenly slowed down his actions. The Joker pulled his lips away from Batman's, but their noses remained touching. Bruce looked up in to the Joker's eyes.

"Untie me."

Without a word, the Joker pulled out a key from his shirt pocket and opened the handcuffs. As soon as his hands were free, Bruce tangled them in to green hair above him and pulled the man in for another mind-blowing kiss. His other hand was massaging the Joker's scalp while the other ran free across his clothed back. The Joker had his hands roaming all over Bruce's sides, neck, stomach and all the other places he could reach in this position.

Suddenly the Batman flipped them over and looked at his sworn enemy in the eyes. He was left with a choice now, he could keep going and change everything forever, or he could stop this right now and ship the Joker back to Arkham Asylum before he could say _why so serious. _The Joker noticed the other man's hesitation and briefly wondered if he had made a mistake by untying the Bat so quickly. He watched a range of emotions flicker in Bruce's eyes and prepared himself for the beating of his life.

It came as a surprise to both of them as Bruce made his decision by moving his hand to the waistband of the Joker's purple striped pants and pulling down the zipper. The Joker left out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding before they shared another kiss. It was Bruce's time to roll his body against the Joker now.

The sound of moans, deep breaths and occasional giggles from the Joker filled the air while hands and lips roamed freely, memorizing every detail. Soon both men were free of their clothes, except for the Joker who was still wearing his shirt. The mortal enemies enjoyed the feel of bare skin against skin in silence; words were unnecessary as they could only do harm.

The clown flipped them over again, taking the Batman in to his hand and positioning himself above the other man.

"Joker, what are you..?"

"Shush!" The green haired man grinned madly and before Bruce had time to say anything more, he felt a tight heat surrounding him. The Joker's laughter turned in to a throaty moan while Bruce's eyes rolled back in ecstasy. He wanted nothing more than to pull out almost completely and slam the Joker down on to his cock, but he knew the other man must have been in pain so he remained still.

If the Joker really was in pain, he surely didn't mind it. He had his eyes half-lidded and mouth open as he pulled himself up and slammed back down. Bruce hated to admit it, but he had never seen anything more erotic in his entire life. He had a hard time retaining his composure so he switched their positions again, never breaking contact with their bodies. Tongues met in a heated battle as Bruce slid back and forth in a steady rhythm and both men moaned in pleasure.

Their hands were running free and mapping out every little muscle, detail and scar in fear of not having another chance of ever feeling them again after this. The two men weren't _making love_, they both knew it, but it was nice to feel something real.

Bruce could feel a hot sensation in his stomach telling him he was close.

"Joker…" He warned.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just…" The painted man responded and shifted a little so the Batman would hit _that special spot._ A few thrusts later he came all over their stomachs, causing Bruce to come as well with a white noise behind his eyes and feeling of his body exploding in to a million pieces.

After he was completely spent, Bruce collapsed on top of the Joker with his face in the clown's neck. They both regained their breaths in silence before Bruce rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his forehead on his hands. He felt dirty, cheap and most of all ashamed of what he had just done _with his mortal enemy, _who had killed the love of his life just over 6 months earlier.

"Get out."

The Joker started laughing. "Is that it? Is the Batman feeling sorry for himself?"

"Get. Out."

"What, no cuddling? I'm offended; I was _so_ looking forward to it."

"I said get out, Joker, now!" the Dark Knight commanded and looked over his shoulder to the Joker who was lying comfortably with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, geez." The Joker said while buttoning up his shirt that he still had on, and picking up his clothes from the floor. After getting everything back on and straightened out, he turned to Bruce who meanwhile had put his own pants back on.

"Hey, you seen my..?"

"Out! Now!" the Batman interrupted while standing up to his full height and towering over the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime wasn't intimidated by the Batman in the least, but still he backed away to the balcony and jumped on to the hand railing. He turned to face Bruce once again.

"Fine toots, until next time." he said while waving his hand and using the baseball bat as a cane. "Toodles!" He said and let himself fall from the building.

Bruce walked over to the glass door the Joker had left open, and just as he was closing it he saw the Joker's purple gloves on the floor. Bruce felt enraged, he wanted to throw the gloves from the balcony as well and get rid of all the evidence that the maniac had ever even been there.

_How dare the Joker do that to him? _Bruce thought as he closed the door. He hated the Joker for violating him like that in his own home. He picked up the gloves and while considering what to do with them, he wondered why he himself had _let _the Joker do that to him. Bruce Wayne was trained to physical and mental perfection, why wasn't he able to stop the psychopath? Bruce placed the purple gloves on the bedside table. He should return them to their owner.

He never did change the code on the alarm system.

* * *

**Hello again, and thanks for reading this! Of course reviews would mean the world to me, especially since this is my first and I'd really love to know how I did. I have a possible sequel plus some other B/J stories in mind so please let me know what you think!  
**

PS. I was listening to a lot of Depeche Mode while writing this, especially the song "A Pain That I'm Used To". If you don't know it, check it out, because I think it pretty much summarizes the relationship that the Batman and Joker have.


End file.
